Since prehistoric times, humans have placed memorabilia at the grave sites of their loved ones. In modern times, the memorabilia are often photographs, cards, letters, and other flat items which are herein referred to collectively as “pictures.” These items are often placed in picture frames for display and preservation. Conventional picture frames contain a transparent front face, a recess for receiving the picture, and a means for inserting and removing the picture. Most picture frames are designed for display indoors and are not weatherproof. Accordingly, pictures in conventional picture frames at gravesites eventually become ruined by exposure to water unless they are laminated or otherwise weatherproofed before being placed into the picture frame.
Some picture frames contain a more effective seal to protect the pictures from the weather. For example, Runge, U.S. Pat. Appln. No. 2003/0131513, Jul. 17, 2003, discloses a display device having an inner elastomeric seal between the front and rear faces and also having an elastomeric frame with a C-shaped cross section that surrounds the edges of the front and rear faces. The Runge display device is not adapted for use at a gravesite and its sealing system potentially allows water to enter at any point around the perimeter.
Some picture frames display a picture that is permanently sealed. For example, Morvant, U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,088, Dec. 13, 1988, discloses a permanent grave marker in which a laminated picture is glued into a frame. These frames are suitable for display outside. However, the picture cannot be changed because of the permanent seal.
Picture frames that are somewhat weatherproof, changeable, and especially adapted for use at a gravesite have also been disclosed. For example, McGovern, U.S. Pat. Appln. Publn. No. 2002/0184798, Dec. 12, 2002, discloses a gravesite marker consisting of a frame on a stake. The frame contains a slot for inserting and removing a picture. The slot is located on the side of the frame if reduced damage from the elements is desired. Regelin, U.S. Pat. No. 6,898,879, May 31, 2005, discloses a gravesite memory marker also consisting of a frame on a stake. The frame consists of front face and a rear face that are attached together with a hinge. Its sealing system potentially allows water to enter around the complete perimeter except for the hinge.
Accordingly, there is a demand for an improved picture frame. More particularly, there is a demand for a completely weatherproof interchangeable picture frame that is especially adapted for use at a gravesite.